You are Everything
by Maki's World
Summary: Will brule pour Cornélia. En silence. Jusqu'au jour ou les mots s'échappent de ses levres. Mais Cornélia n'est peut-etre pas si tolérante que ça. Peut-etre pas tres heureuse non plus. Ou quand celle qui souffre n'est pas celle qu'on croit. Cornelia/Will
1. Chapter 1 : Grenade

Bonjour bonjour ! Ohlala, ma premiere fiction sur le site. Je suis émue. :')

J'ai eu cette idée en discutant avec ma petite amie, mais je ne savais pas quel couple je mettrais en scene, en fait, il m'est venu alors que j'écrivais la trame. Ce sera donc... Un Cornélia/Will, de W.I.T.C.H . Ce n'est pas un couple qui inspirera beaucoup de gens, je le sais, mais voila, l'inspiration est ce qu'elle est. ^w^

Pour les rares personnes qui s'égareront ici, merci beaucoup de votre visite, j'espere que mon écrit vous plaira, et que vous me laisserez une petite review a la fin pour me donner votre avis. :B

Voila, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Les droits d'auteur<strong> sont à Elisabetta Gnone, pas à moi ! (Heureusement, j'ai envie de dire. xD)

_Rating_ : K+, pour ce chapitre.

_Pairing_ : Cornélia/Will

_Résumé_: Will brûle pour Cornélia. En silence. Jusqu'au jour ou les mots s'échappent de ses levres. Mais Cornélia n'est peut-etre pas si tolérante que ça. Peut-etre pas tres heureuse non plus. Ou quand celle qui souffre n'est pas celle qu'on croit...

**ATTENTION**, cette histoire met explicitement en scène une histoire d'amour **homosexuelle**. Si cela vous déplait, ou vous dégoute, n'allez pas plus loin, et quittez bien vite cette page ! Merci d'avance.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1. Grenade.<p>

" - Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? "

La question, posée d'une voix douce, résonna tout près de mon oreille. Son corps, qui la seconde précédente, enserrait amicalement le mien, s'était éloigné. Maintenant complètement apaisée, elle me dévisageait, me décochant en même temps l'un de ses sourires ravageurs dont elle avait le secret, faisant, comme à l'accoutumée, tressaillir mon cœur. Je ne m'en inquiétais plus, depuis le temps. Même si la peur qu'elle s'en rende compte me tenait toujours le ventre. Mais elle ne voyait rien, bien sur. Je lui rendais donc un petit sourire timide, bien incapable de mieux faire. Elle pouffa, ramenant d'un geste délicat une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, découvrant en même temps une ravissante boucle d'oreille. Je me sentis rosir de plaisir. Je les connaissais bien... Puisque c'était un de mes cadeaux.  
>Elle pestait à présent contre ses cheveux trop raides, levant vers moi un regard désespéré. Remarquant mon regard fixé sur ses oreilles, elle m'interpella.<p>

" - Will ? Un problème ? "

Je sursautais. Et la rassurait par un grand sourire.

" - Non, non, pourquoi ? "

Elle me sourit à son tour, elle avait fait le lien.

" - Tu es surprise que je les porte encore ? Elles sont tellement jolies... Et puis un cadeau de ma meilleure amie, ça vaut bien la peine d'être exposé ! "

Je passais nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.

" - Merci, ça me vraiment plaisir tu sais, j'avais si peur qu'elles ne te plaisent pas... "

Oups. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure réponse à donner... J'eu soudain peur d'en avoir trop dit. Déjà qu'une sensation de malaise me tenait la gorge quand je me repassais la ferveur avec laquelle elle avait prononcé ce terme : " meilleure amie ". Ma trahison me paraissait soudain plus affreuse. Elle ne se doutait de rien. Elle comptait sur moi ! Tandis que de mon coté, avec mes sentiments honteux, je la trahissais. Et à chaque seconde davantage... Combien de temps encore allais-je tenir avec ce douloureux secret ? Chaque jour un qui passait voyais mon masque un peu plus se craqueler. Mais ce genre de réaction de sa part me confortait dans mon idée de ne rien lui dire. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de perdre son amitié, tellement précieuse a mes yeux. Mais, revenons à Cornelia. Ma " meilleure amie " avait assimilé ma réponse douteuse visiblement sans problèmes, refusant, comme toujours, de lire entre les lignes.

" - Tes cadeaux sont toujours parfaits, débile, puisqu'ils viennent de toi ! "

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, me regardant d'un air mi-désespéré, mi-amusé. Je sentis mes joues chauffer. Saleté de peau de rousse ! Je priais pour que ma rougeur passe inaperçue. Pour détourner son attention, je décidais de revenir au sujet premier.

" - Corny, par rapport à Dave, ça va aller ? "

Après tout, cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle se lamentait à cause de lui... Son dernier ex en date. " Celui la, c'est le bon ! ", qu'elle me disait, il y a encore deux mois. Elle a vite déchanté... Et même pas par ma faute. Non, moi j'ai appris. A faire semblant d'être heureuse pour elle. De croire en ces histoires. D'apprécier les divers et variés " amours de sa vie ".  
>Mais celui-là c'était révélé être une véritable ordure. Pour une fois, ma naturelle défiance envers mes rivaux avait de quoi être...<br>Enfin, c'était fini. Je le voyais rien qu'en la regardant, maintenant. Elle avait retrouvé cet air déterminé qui lui seyait tant. Ses yeux brillaient, elle me souriait. Encore une fois, grâce à mes soins, Cornelia la forte était revenue. Et elle le restera, jusqu'à ce que son cœur d'artichaut la trahisse à nouveau...

" - Ça ira. " Son regard se fixe dans le mien. " Grace à toi ma belle... "

Gloups. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, amour. Si tu savais à quel point je te désire, si tu avais la moindre petite idée de ce que j'aimerai pouvoir te faire... Le dégout. L'incompréhension. Voila les seules choses que je pourrais apercevoir dans ces magnifiques orbes que sont tes yeux. De toute façon, la honte serait trop forte, je devrais surement baisser les miens. Quel gâchis...

Je m'arrachais à cet échange visuel. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

" - C'est normal... Je suis ta meilleure amie, c'est mon rôle. "

J'essayais en disant cela de ne pas être trop amère. Après tout, c'était vrai... C'était ma meilleure amie. Une meilleure amie dont j'étais devenue complètement folle. Ça arrive tout le temps ce genre de choses, non ?

" - Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu es tellement adorable ma Will... Ce serait un miracle, si j'arrivais à survivre deux jours sans toi. "

Le miracle, c'est que malgré le fait que tu m'aies volé mon cœur et ma raison il y a plus d'un an, que cet amour impossible me détruit de l'intérieur, me ronge, je trouve encore la force de consoler chacun de tes déboires amoureux. De toute façon, tu me rendras folle, j'en ai l'impression…  
>Enfin, bien sur, je ne lui ai rien dit de ce genre.<br>A la place, je lui sortis du placard le poussiéreux, mais néanmoins toujours efficace, grand discours de l'Amitié.  
>Oh s'il vous plait, ne prenez pas cet air étonné... Il nous a à tous au moins une fois sauvé la vie !<br>Mais il est vrai que généralement, on le récite le cœur léger, les yeux plein de promesses, la voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion. Pour ma part... Mon cœur était, comme d'habitude, une boule douloureuse. Si ma voix eut quelque trémolos, ce fut uniquement dut à la frustration qui me rongeait. Et enfin, j'aurais bien été incapable de me rappeler la dernière fois ou je l'avais regardé dans les yeux. J'avais trop peur de défaillir.  
>Comme on s'en doute, ce fut pour moi un moment épique. Mais elle n'en vit rien, évidemment. Elle me regardait simplement. Et son sourire chaleureux me transperça, tel une lame. Une vibration me fit sursauter violemment. Elle pouffa devant ma panique, puis regarda son portable. Et m'annonça devoir rentrer chez elle, car sa mère l'attendait.<p>

Je la raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte, nous nous fîmes la bise, nous souhaitant mutuellement de passer une bonne nuit, puis je la regardais partir dans le crépuscule.

Ma mere rentrait tard ce soir la, mon beau-père était accompagnateur pour un voyage scolaire, j'avais donc la maison pour moi. Je me fis à manger, puis allait rapidement me coucher, en effet, curieusement, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à trainer sur l'ordinateur, ou devant la télé... Je m'endormis donc, le coeur lourd, un visage gravé dans le cerveau, une de mes vieilles grenouilles en peluche dans les bras.


	2. Chapter 2 : Numb

CHAPITRE 2. Numb.

_Deux jours plus tard._

_Biiiiip... Biiiiiiip... Biiiiiip..._

" - Mais ferme la ! " Mon bras s'éjectait de la couverture, pour venir s'écraser sur le bouton off de mon réveil. Voulant voir l'heure, je me relevais un peu, m'appuyant sur un coude. 6H15. Je peux dormir encore... Aller, seulement quelques minutes.

_YOU LIVING IN A LIE, DON'T YOU HI... (1)_

Et meeeeerdeuh, fail. Je m'auto-congratulais d'avoir pensé a cette deuxième sonnerie... Bon, elle sonnait à 6h45, mais... Oh merde. Pourquoi avait-elle sonnée aussi tard ? Il me restait... 20 minutes pour me préparer. Joie. Je m'éjectais du lit, et m'en allais affronter mon destin.

Après m'être rendue compte être en pénurie de culottes, avoir fait tomber du dentifrice sur mon t-shirt, failli réveiller ma mère (ce qui est très, très, très, TRÈS mauvais.), et couru dans toute la maison, j'étais à 7h10 à l'arrêt de bus. L'œil hagard, le souffle court, les cheveux décoiffés, mais au taquet, mon portefeuille à la main.  
>Le bus arriva deux minutes plus tard. J'y rentrais, présentais ma carte au chauffeur, puis m'affalait dans un siège à l'avant.<br>Le trajet durait quinze minutes. Je calais mon casque sur ma tête, choisissais une chanson, et les premiers accords de ma préférée de The Police démarraient, m'emmenant très loin. Je fermais les yeux.  
>Les minutes défilaient sans que je ne m'en rende compte, et très vite, mon arrêt fut en vue. Je sautais de ma place, attrapais ma sacoche par la lanière, et sortis du bus juste avant que les portes ne se referment (2).<p>

Il était 7H30 quand je pénétrais dans le lycée Saint Louis de Heatherfield, lycée privé réputé, concentré de pouffiasses armées de leur Longchamp et d'intellos boutonneux en rut. J'exagère bien sur, qui sait chercher y trouvera des personnes formidables. D'ailleurs, toutes mes amies du collège y étaient également. Mais bien des choses avaient changé entre nous.

Taranee, dont j'étais la plus proche au départ, vivait depuis trois ans le grand amour avec Nigel. Et de ce fait, il s'était tout les deux créé un groupe en arrivant au lycée, dans lequel j'appréciais rester quelque fois, mais où je n'avais pas vraiment d'attaches.  
>Irma et Hay-Lin, sans grande surprises, étaient restées très proches, bien que leur amitié eu été quelque fois mise à mal. Par exemple, quand Hay-Lin nous a révélé que depuis la fin de sa (courte) idylle avec Éric, elle s'était découvert petit a petit un penchant de plus en plus manifeste pour le genre féminin. Hay-Lin bisexuelle, ce n'était pas si étonnant finalement. Mais Irma eu un peu de mal à encaisser. Enfin, bon gré, mal gré, elle s'était faite à l'idée. Une autre expérience difficile a vivre pour elles deux avait été quand Irma, qui aimait enchainer les relations « amoureuses » compliquées avait failli mal tourner, sous l'influence de son mec du moment, toxico notoire. Mais leur amitié avait été plus forte que tout, et leur groupe était composé de personnes aussi folles qu'elles, avec qui je m'amusais énormément, je devais bien l'avouer.<p>

Et puis, il y avait Cornelia. Cornelia qui arrivée au lycée, a laissé tomber les polos roses, les bandeaux en soie et ses tenues de petite fille modèle pour adopté un style BCBG, lui allant merveilleusement bien au demeurant. Savamment maquillée, toujours coiffée impeccablement, notre amie, donc le charme naturel nous avait toujours secrètement impressionnées, s'était tout de suite faite remarquée par son éclatante beauté. En peu de temps, un cercle de soupirants s'était construit autour d'elle, et elle, désirant s'arracher au souvenir douloureux de sa vie de Gardienne désormais révolue, et surtout, combler la crevasse que son premier amour, Caleb, avait creusé dans son cœur, s'est éloignée de nous, en douceur, sans éclats ni cris. Durant la journée, nous voir échanger plus que quelques mots tenait du miracle. Pendant plusieurs mois, et mine de rien, c'est long, c'est à peine si j'ai connu la teneur de sa vie. Ses peines, ses joies, je ne les ai côtoyées que de très loin. Même Irma, avec qui elle avait pourtant grandi, n'aurait pu me donner plus d'informations que je n'en possédais. Cornélia que j'aimais. Mais c'était une autre histoire, que j'aurais tout le temps de raconter.

Et à coté de ça, mon grand amour du collège, le grand, le beau, le talentueux Matt Olsen, s'en était allé dans une prestigieuse fac de médecine, située à 300 kilomètres d'Heatherfield, rien que ça. Nous avons passé ensemble un merveilleux été, en amoureux, à la fin duquel nous nous sommes jurés amour éternel, fidélité et patience, sans trop y croire toutefois. Avec raison, car deux mois à peine plus tard, nous nous séparions d'un commun accord. Lui désirait vivre des relations plus sérieuses, et moi ne nourrissant tout simplement plus de sentiments amoureux à son égard. Il était pourtant l'homme idéal... C'est ce que semblait penser également mes amies, ou du moins, c'est ce leurs yeux ronds exprimaient, quand je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle, l'air à peine affectée. Réaction compréhensible, ne les avais-je pas bassinées avec mon beau guitariste durant toute la durée de nos années collège, ce qui correspond également à l'aventure Gardiennes ? Leur étonnement était des plus naturels.

Mais les choses étaient ainsi. Aussi surement que les feuilles tombent quand arrive l'automne, aussi clairement que Caleb ne reviendrait pas de Meridian ou que les Aigles de St. Louis ne gagneraient pas la coupe cette année, comme l'année précédente, et surement encore pour les décennies qui suivront, je n'aimais plus Matt. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, depuis mon arrivée à Heatherfield, j'avais toujours été amoureuse de lui, aussi, cela n'étant plus, c'était un lien de plus entre nous cinq qui éclatait en morceaux.  
>Elles voulurent savoir, bien sur. Pourquoi ?<br>Mais comment aurais-je pu leur dire ? Lorsque nous nous sommes revus, Matt et moi, deux semaines après la rentrée, nous l'avons fait. Oui, l'amour. On a couché quoi. Je n'avais que 15ans, mais il en avait tellement envie, que je n'ai pas su dire non. Et puis, j'étais curieuse aussi.

Mais le truc, c'est que... Je n'ai pas aimé. Pas à cause de lui ! Mais l'acte en lui-même. J'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'une farce, où je n'avais pas ma place. C'était confus, brouillé. Aujourd'hui, je sais très bien d'ou m'ai venu cette sensation... Mais sur le moment, je l'ai mis sur le compte du fait que mes sentiments pour Matt n'étaient juste pas aussi forts que je le croyais. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que trois mois plus tard, lorsque rongée par le doute, je me suis retrouvée dans le lit d'un gars de mon cours de piscine, pourquoi le malaise avait-il empiré ? Samuel était beau, drôle, vraiment bien foutu. Mais je n'avais rien à foutre dans ses bras. Comme d'ailleurs ceux de tous les hommes existants... Et oui, je suis lesbienne.

Je ne le voulais pas. Cela me terrifiait. Oui, Hay-Lin était bien bi, et était même sortie avec deux trois filles sans paraitre en souffrir, mais... Moi ? Si encore j'avais pu être bisexuelle également... Mais même pas. Je sentais, je savais que les hommes, dans leur intégralité, ne m'attiraient pas. Et c'était terriblement dur pour moi de me faire à l'idée. Alors, j'ai couché avec une quinzaine de mecs en quelques mois, des petits et des grands, des sportifs et des érudits, des blonds et des bruns... Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'un d'eux réussissent la où les autres avaient échoué. Sans résultats. Une sympathique réputation de pute a évidemment finie par me coller à la peau, tandis que je rendais progressivement les armes. Je faisais la fière, mais derrière, je n'en menais pas large. J'étais au fond d'un profond gouffre, dont je n'arrivais, je ne voulais pas sortir. Si je levais la tête, je voyais les autres vivre, aimer, s'amuser, mais cela me semblait incroyablement loin, presque une autre dimension. J'ai compris après m'en être sortie, que cet état léthargique était une dépression. Et si je m'en suis sortie, je ne le dois qu'à une personne : Clara.

Clara était une fille de ma classe. Pas particulièrement belle, mais incroyablement mignonne. Elle dégageait une aura de gentillesse et de candeur, tout en ayant énormément d'humour. J'aimais bien lui parler de temps en temps, parce qu'elle avait quelque chose de précieux : Elle savait écouter. Même si, comme les autres, elle ne savait rien des tourments qui m'animaient, je me surprenais à lui raconter ma vie, à lui livrer un peu de moi-même. Nous riions beaucoup. Tandis qu'elle soulageait involontairement mon âme, mes soucis me rendirent aveugle aux regards qu'elle me lançait. Elle semblait tellement « normale », que le fait qu'elle recherche de plus en plus ma présence ne m'a même pas alerter. J'étais dans mon trou à moi, concentrée sur mon malheur.

Et puis, est arrivé ce jour-là. Nous étions en avril, le dernier trimestre commençait, déjà. Notre prof d'anglais était absente, nous nous retrouvâmes avec une heure de pause. Il faisait beau, je fumais une clope derrière le lycée, profitant du soleil. J'allais toujours à cet endroit précis, et c'était de notoriété publique que lorsque j'y étais, mieux valait ne pas me déranger. Pourtant, Clara est venue. Avec son petit sourire timide, elle m'a demandé si je l'autoriserais à rester. Je ne le lui ai pas refusé, bien sur, comment aurais-je pu ? Elle m'a sourit plus franchement, et s'est installée à mes cotés. Tandis que je tirais sur ma cigarette, elle gardait les yeux baissés, probablement tiraillée entre son besoin de parler et la peur de ma réaction. Je trouvais la situation étrange, rester aussi longtemps sans rien dire n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses auxquelles elle m'avait habitué. Mais puisqu'elle était venue, j'attendais qu'elle prenne la parole. Ce qu'elle finit heureusement par faire. Je m'en souviens parfaitement :

« Will ? »

Elle avait relevé la tête, et une lueur déterminée brillait dans son regard. Je recrachais ma fumée, et lui répondais, mes yeux dans les siens :

« Oui ? »

Elle sembla se troubler, mais se ressaisit :

« J'aurais quelque chose à te dire. Mais, j'ai peur qu'une fois dites, ce quelque chose foute tout en l'air entre nous… »

Je la regardais, surprise. C'était si grave que ça ?

« A ce point ? »

Elle ria doucement.

« Il y a des chances, oui. »

Je restais à la regarder, la pressant du regard de continuer. Elle rougit, son regard soudain fuyant.

« Will… Voilà, je t'aime. »

Elle avait balancé ça à toute vitesse, craignant visiblement l'impact que ces mots pourraient avoir sur moi. J'avais compris, bien sur. Mais cela me semblait trop improbable. Aussi, ai-je répondu le truc le plus stupide de toute mon existence :

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Elle me regarda, presque exaspérée.

« Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Moi je t'aime comme ça. »

Et elle m'embrassa. C'était surement la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle ne devait même pas avoir encore réalisé ce qu'elle venait de faire. Je ne réagissais pas non plus, la surprise me rendant complètement amorphe. C'est elle qui finit par s'écarter précipitamment. Elle était rouge écarlate, c'était adorable. Je la regardais, et c'est moi qui retrouvai la parole la première.

« Tu réalises que tu viens d'embrasser une fille dans ton lycée, et que n'importe qui aurais pu te voir ? »

Elle me lança un regard de reproche, visiblement, elle n'en avait rien à cirer. D'ailleurs, elle me le fit tout de suite savoir :

« Et alors ? Si tu veux savoir, en ce moment, c'est le dernier de mes soucis ! »

Je la regardais, surprise.

« Mais… Tu es lesbienne ? »

Elle sembla s'attrister.

« Je… Non, je ne crois pas. Je t'aime, c'est tout. »

Je restais un instant sans réaction, cherchant quoi répondre à cela. Et puis la réponse vint d'elle-même :

« Je… Je t'aime beaucoup Clara. Vraiment, tu es extrêmement importante pour moi. Mais… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Tu veux quand même bien qu'on reste amies ? »

Elle se détendit d'un coup, et me regardant, se mit à pouffer.

« Je t'aime Will, mais je préfère passer outre mes sentiments plutôt que perdre ton amitié. Je voudrais juste savoir… »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, et je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête.

« C'est le fait que je sois une fille qui t'empêche de m'aimer, ou tu n'es juste pas attirée par moi ? »

Ca y était. Quelqu'un m'avait posé la question. Et l'identité de cette personne faisait que je ne pouvais répondre à coté. Je sentis une bouffée d'angoisse monter en moi.

« Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, ça fait quelques temps déjà que je suis complètement perdue… »

Elle me regardait, compréhensive. Enfin, quelqu'un me tendait la main, quelqu'un semblait vouloir m'aider à me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je m'étais toute seule fourrée. Et je lui en étais terriblement reconnaissante.

Clara, avec son amour pour moi, son écoute et sa vision toujours optimiste des choses, m'a fait le plus précieux des cadeaux : Elle m'a appris à m'accepter telle que j'étais. J'ai arrêté les relations qui ne menaient nulle part, arrêter de me prendre la tête, je suis progressivement revenue vers mes amies que j'avais délaissées. Et un jour, j'ai pu l'avouer. A peu de monde : d'abord Clara, bien sur. Et puis Hay-Lin (réaction : Trop bieeeeen ! Par contre, tombe pas amoureuse de moi, t'pas mon genre.), Taranee (Ca change rien Will, c'est du pareil au même pour moi. On est des amies !), Nigel (du coup hein, forcement…), Irma (Tu t'fous d'moi ? Sérieux, t'aime pas les mecs ? J'comprendrais jamais… Bah, ça me fait de la concurrence en moins !). Et puis, je me suis excusée auprès de Matt. Qui bizarrement, ne m'en a pas voulu. Il m'a juste gentiment charrié, s'exclamant qu'il espérait que ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait dégouté du genre masculin. J'ai été surprise de voir à quel point les gens le prenaient bien. Ce n'était donc pas si dégueulasse ? J'étais « normale », moi aussi, malgré ma différence ? Le soleil s'était remis à briller pour moi.

Il était toujours 7h30, et sortant de mes pensées, je pu voir qu'Hay-Lin me faisait des grands signes. Je la rejoignais rapidement, j'avais bien des choses à lui raconter.

(1): _How We Kill Stars_ –Shaka Ponk (j'aaaaaaaime !)

(2): Je vous jure, je n'ai pas fait exprès !


End file.
